O Neto de Thrór
by Lourd
Summary: Elrond afirmou haver conhecido Thrór quando ele governou sob a montanha, contudo tal fato era desconhecido por Thorin. Por quê? É o que tento responder nesta short. Boa leitura.


Quando Elrond retornava de sua patrulha, não fazia ideia do que iria encontrar em casa. Ao longe pôde avistar o grupo incomum que adentrara suas terras. Estreitou os olhos a fim de confirmar o que sua aguçada visão élfica lhe revelava a tempo de responder à indagação feita por Elrohir.

- Em nome de todos os Valar! – exclamou o capitão – estou certo do que vejo, _ada_? São anões?

- Sim, ion-nîn– respondeu o curador – parece que em breve saberemos o motivo pelo qual aquele grupo de orcs se atreveu a se aproximar tanto de nossas terras.

O filho de Elrond suspirou, baixando a cabeça. O pai sorriu, fitando o caçula dos gêmeos e adivinhando o que ia por sua mente.

- Não se preocupe, Elrohir – falou o senhor de Valfenda, sem resistir em importunar o jovem capitão – depois de algumas horas já serão como velhos amigos. Tem muito em comum com eles, jovem e teimoso guerreiro.

- _Ada_!

Elrond permitiu-se uma jovial gargalhada.

- Não me torture assim, _ada_! – pediu o caçula indignado – Por que não pede a Elladan que tome para si esse pesado encargo? Sua paciência de curador poderá conviver com eles melhor do que eu!

- Questiona uma ordem de seu comandante, capitão? – indagou Elladan, que tomou um lugar ao lado do irmão após ter seu nome citado pelo gêmeo.

- Pelos _Valar_, Dan – replicou o mais novo – em vez de me ajudar...

Uma gargalhada do mais velho desestimulou Elrohir a continuar sua defesa. O caçula baixou novamente a cabeça, meneando-a em uma negativa.

Elrond sorria, fitando os filhos. Fato era que o sentimento de Elrohir era partilhado pela quase totalidade de sua tropa, assim como por Lindir, cuja expressão de discreto descontentamento já se podia distinguir enquanto se aproximavam da entrada.

Contudo, não foi apenas o rosto do elfo responsável por sua casa que o senhor de Imladris pôde reconhecer. A presença de Gandalf junto aos representantes do Povo de Durin intrigou o eldar. A despeito do que pensara a princípio ao avistar os anões, aquele não seria apenas um incidente ou mal-entendido envolvendo alguma caravana dos filhos de Aule. As ações do mago cinzento sempre tinham um propósito. E pelo que Elrond conhecia de Mithrandir, dever-se-ia tratar-se de algo grave.

- Não se preocupe, Elrohir – disse o senhor de Valfenda com um tom de voz que chamou a atenção dos filhos – ao chegarmos, recolham-se com os soldados e sigam sua rotina. Deixem que eu me ocuparei dos anões.

-_Varda_ ouviu minhas preces! – exclamou o caçula, erguendo os braços aos céus.

- Do que se trata, _ada_? – indagou Elladan, sem deixar passar o leve desconforto que percebera na expressão do pai.

- Problemas, _ada_?– arguiu Elrohir que também notara uma significativa alteração em Elrond, embora, por conta do alívio de ser dispensado da presença dos anões, não tenha externado o fato de imediato.

- Provavelmente – respondeu o senhor da última casa amiga, apontando para o mago.

Os filhos nada disseram. Seguiram as orientações do pai, retirando-se após uma vistoria de rotina aos recém-chegados. Cavalgaram ao redor do grupo procurando com sua visão élfica privilegiada por vestígios de alguma ameaça. Não sendo encontrada coisa alguma, retiraram-se, deixando ao pai a tarefa de lidar com aquele difícil povo.

Elrond apeou do cavalo e cumprimentou Mithrandir. O mago pôde confirmar a suspeita do elfo de que um grupo de orcs fora atraído às suas terras pela presença do Povo de Durin.

Ao ouvir a menção de tal fato, o líder do grupo, Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho adiantou-se. Se o eldar atribuía à sua companhia qualquer culpa ou dano, deveria tratar com ele e não com o mago cinzento.

O senhor de Valfenda fitou o anão. Uma certeza tomou forma em sua mente. Não era a primeira vez que via o neto de Thrór.

- Bem-vindo, Thorin, filho de Thráin – disse o eldar.

- Não creio que já nos conheçamos – foi a resposta ríspida do rei no exílio.

Elrond agradeceu mentalmente a Ilúvatar a iluminação que tivera de encaminhar os filhos a seus afazeres. Caso contrário, já poderia visualizar Elrohir atirando-se contra o anão, tomando satisfações por este ter se dirigido a ele de tal forma. Entretanto, o senhor de Valfenda conhecia bem o temperamento dos filhos de Aule e sabia que tais respostas eram tão inevitáveis quanto as chuvas ou nascer do sol. Com isso em mente, buscou palavras conciliadoras.

- Você tem o porte do seu avô. Conheci Thrór quando ele governou sob a montanha.

- É? – indagou Thórin, insistindo em sua postura beligerante – ele nunca mencionou você.

Um silêncio pousou sobre a pequena praça. Lorde Elrond, como curador, era um poço de paciência, como todos sabiam. Contudo, também era um valente guerreiro e sangue corria por suas veias e não água. Os presentes aguardaram em expectativa pela reação do elfo.

'Ele nunca mencionou você', refletiu constatando que o velho anão, de fato, cumprira sua promessa.

O eldar estreitou os olhos ao ver o tipo de varão que o neto de Thrór se tornara. As lembranças foram inevitáveis e o elfo milenar se viu novamente de volta a Mirkwood, em companhia do orgulhoso Thranduil.

_- Por todas as estrelas do céu de Arda, Mellon-nîn – indagava o rei, inconformado com o pedido do amigo – por que você insiste nessa insanidade?_

_- Tenho meus motivos, Thranduil – respondeu o senhor de Imladris, sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona enquanto o governante da Floresta Negra andava de um lado a outro de seu escritório passando a mão pela testa._

_- Não digo que não os tenha – parou o rei, fitando o amigo – todavia me questiono sobre a relevância deles diante de sua falta de bom senso._

_Elrond sorriu. A antipatia era algo quase que natural entre as duas raças, contudo Thranduil encarnava como poucos tal espírito._

_- O que há de mal, meu amigo, em fazermos uma visita a um prestigiado governante de Arda?_

_O soberano de Mirkwood estreitou os olhos._

_- Está se divertindo às minhas custas, Meio-Elfo?_

_O governante de Imladris percebeu que pai de Legolas já chegara ao limite de sua paciência. Resolveu abrir-se ao amigo e, levantando-se da poltrona, venceu a pouca distância que havia entre eles._

_- Preciso de sua ajuda, mellon-nîn – disse colocando a mão no ombro do outro eldar – não foi apenas a saudade de sua gente que me trouxe de Valfenda._

_Thranduil inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado ao perceber a gravidade na voz do amigo. No fundo sabia que Elrond não lhe pediria algo tão desagradável para ele se um motivo de grande monta não houvesse. _

_- Se é assim – disse o rei, correspondendo ao gesto e depositando igualmente a mão amiga por sobre o ombro do curador – enviarei um mensageiro a Erebor agora mesmo – concluiu._

_Elrond observou o rei se retirar, agradecendo a Ilúvatar por lhe abrir os caminhos._

_Depois de alguns dias, os dois senhores élficos, acompanhados apenas por uma pequena escolta, se dirigiam à Montanha Solitária na data e hora marcadas. Quando já avistavam as imponentes muralhas, Thranduil fez uma última tentativa._

_- Não irá mesmo me revelar, mellon-nîn, o motivo de tal visita?_

_Elrond sorriu, fitando o soberano de Mirkwood._

_- Eu lhe diria, meu amigo, se soubesse._

_Thranduil parou sua montaria, fazendo com que o senhor de Valfenda desse meia-volta com a sua a fim de encará-lo._

_- Como assim, 'se soubesse'? – indagou o rei entre os dentes._

_Elrond levantou os ombros e reclinou a cabeça para o lado._

_- Não me diga, Elrond Meio-Elfo, que me fez vir até aqui de improviso, correndo o risco de passar maus bocados diante desses anões, baseado apenas em um de seus 'afamados' pressentimentos! – disse Thranduil, buscando se controlar._

_- Despreza tanto assim meus pressentimentos, Oropherion?_

_O senhor de Mirkwood voltou a cabeça para trás mirando o céu, enquanto passava as mãos pela loira cabeleira._

_- Acalme-se, meu amigo. É Ilúvatar quem nos guia._

_- Nesse caso – disse o rei, fitando o senhor de Valfenda – é bom que ele realmente saiba para onde está nos levando, caso contrário, terá muito trabalho em protegê-lo da minha ira._

_Elrond sorriu novamente, antes de se virar em direção à Erebor e continuar a cavalgada._

_Momentos depois, os dois senhores foram recebidos por Balin, o conselheiro mais bem conceituado da Montanha Solitária e também aquele a quem cabia lidar com estrangeiros, principalmente elfos, visto a aversão que os anões tinham aos primogênitos._

_- Sejam bem-vindos, meus senhores – disse o anão._

_Elrond fitou o rei que cavalgava a seu lado._

_- É a isso que você chama de antipatia? De criaturas insuportáveis?_

_- Balin é uma exceção, devo admitir – respondeu em um tom de voz que pôde ser ouvido apenas pelo outro eldar._

_O senhor de Mirkwood apeou de sua montaria ao mesmo tempo em que o amigo._

_- Podem deixar seus animais aos cuidados de Ori – disse o conselheiro apontando para o jovem anão que se acercava._

_- Somos gratos – respondeu Elrond._

_- Como foi sua viagem? – indagou Balin, enquanto começavam a percorrer juntos o caminho que levava ao salão de audiências. _

_- Agradável – respondeu mais uma vez o senhor de Valfenda ante o silêncio inquebrável de Thranduil._

_- Folgo em saber – comentou o anão._

_- Estou ansioso para ter com seus senhores, caro..._

_- Balin! _

_- Caro Balin._

_- Infelizmente – disse o conselheiro – tal encontro não será possível._

_- E qual seria o motivo? – indagou Elrond franzindo o cenho._

_- O neto do Rei sob a Montanha não passa bem._

_- Não me diga? – arguiu o curador em uma rápida troca de olhares com o rei élfico._

_- Há dias o pequenino sofre com uma febre que nossos melhores mestres não conseguem debelar – respondeu o conselheiro – sinto que iremos perdê-lo – disse pesaroso._

_- Está certo de que todos os procedimentos possíveis já foram tentados?_

_- Não conseguiram baixar nem sangrando levemente – respondeu Balin, fitando o elfo com os olhos marejados de lágrimas._

_O senhor de Valfenda sentiu uma fisgada no peito. Como curador, sempre trazia consigo produtos que a terra fornecia generosamente a fim de lidar com as enfermidades. Contudo, sabia que em alguns casos, a mão de Ilúvatar fazia-se imprescindível. Elrond estava certo de que tal era o caso._

_- Meu caro Balin – disse o curador, colocando a mão por sobre o ombro do anão – acredita que o Único tem o poder de nos conduzir por caminhos, muitas vezes desconhecidos e que Aule pode ter intercedido junto a ele providenciado assim minha vinda até vocês?_

_O conselheiro interrompeu a caminhada diante da gravidade da voz e da intensidade do olhar do elfo._

_- O que quer dizer com isso, meu senhor?_

_Elrond pôs-se frente a frente com o anão segurando-o pelos ombros._

_- Tenho fortes motivos para acreditar que posso ajudar o jovem príncipe. Sou um curador em meio a meu povo._

_- O melhor dentre eles – completou Thranduil._

_Balin alternou o olhar entre os eldar durante alguns instantes._

_- Acredite em mim, mestre anão – disse o elfo de Mirkwood – se há alguém em Arda que pode ajudar o filho de Thrain, esse alguém é Elrond de Imladris._

_O conselheiro fitou o eldar por mais algum tempo antes de ouvir a solicitação do curador._

_- Leve-me até ele._

_Balin assentiu._

_- Eu o aguardarei aqui mesmo – disse Thranduil._

_- Será atendido em tudo que necessitar – disse o anão, apontando para os criados antes de conduzir o senhor de Valfenda aos aposentos do jovem príncipe._

_Olhares desconfiados miravam o eldar a medida que penetravam na cidade fortaleza. Elfos ou membros de qualquer outra raça eram admitidos em Erebor muito raramente. E mesmo quando tal ocorria, ficavam limitados à sala do trono ou a sala de audiências. Estivesse acompanhado por qualquer outro anão, Elrond teria sido parado e interrogado. Todavia, o conselheiro gozava de um prestígio superado apenas pelos senhores de Erebor._

_- Este é o quarto – disse Balin apontando para a porta._

_- Eu sei – confirmou Elrond passando a mão pela madeira bem trabalhada – Onde está a mãe?_

_- Está no quarto ao lado. Não passa muito bem. Foi um parto difícil. Foi-lhe recomendado absoluto repouso._

_- Todavia não corre perigo – afirmou o curador com uma segurança que encheu o anão de esperança genuína._

_- Permita-me – disse Balin, abrindo lentamente a porta._

_No cômodo que se revelou, Thrór embalava o pequenino cujo choro enfraquecido calou fundo no coração do eldar._

_- Onde está seu filho, meu senhor? – indagou o conselheiro a fim de atrair a atenção do rei._

_- Consola a esposa – respondeu Thrór sem mirar a porta – ou ela o consola. Já não sei – disse pesadamente._

_- Talvez ainda haja esperança, majestade – afirmou, o recém-chegado._

_- De onde tirou essa crença repentina, Balin? – indagou o Rei Sob a Montanha, olhando na direção do conselheiro e só então tomando conhecimento da presença do elfo._

_- O que significa isso? – arguiu o anão, trazendo por instinto para junto de si o pequenino que não cessava de chorar._

_- Sou Elrond de Valfenda, majestade – disse o senhor de Imladris curvando-se diante do rei – sou curador em meio a meu povo. O Único guiou-me até aqui. Nada sabia a respeito de seu neto ou da enfermidade que o aflige. Por certo, Aule providenciou para que viesse vê-lo. Rogo que me deixe ajudar o pequeno._

_Thrór fitou o eldar, sem acreditar no que acontecia. Alternouo olhar entre o elfo e o pequenino em seus braços. Toda esperança já lhe havia sido tirada. Os sábios de seu povo nada puderam contra o mal que lhe roubava o neto. O amor pelo rebento sobrepondo-se ao instinto._

_- Pode mesmo ajudá-lo? – indagou desconfiado._

_Elrond assentiu. Embora não soubesse ao certo o que fazer, também sabia que Ilúvatar jamais dava a alguém uma missão que este não fosse capaz de cumprir._

_O elfo se levantou, aproximando-se lentamente antes de tomar o menino nos braços. Ao fitar a criança, pronunciou as seguintes palavras._

_- Sua hora ainda não chegou, Thorin. Trata-se apenas de um prelúdio. Sua vida será uma eterna batalha, guerreiro de Durin, e terá um termo, todavia, não será hoje._

_Thrór e Balin nada disseram. A gravidade da voz do curador calou fundo no coração dos anões._

_Elrond pôs o menino no berço examinando-o atentamente. Passou a mão pelo corpinho que se debatia, sentindo cada membro, verificando quanto calor ainda havia no pequeno ser. Pensou no sopro de vida que provinha de Ilúvatar, implorando-o para a criança._

_- Um mal antigo – proclamou depois de alguns minutos que a Thrór e Balin pareceram eternos._

_- E há cura? – indagou Thrór._

_- Por certo – respondeu o elfo com uma expressão indecifrável – traga-me água morna._

_O rei fitou o conselheiro que já se dirigia até a porta solicitando a uma criada que providenciasse o necessário._

_Elrond fez um preparo com as poucas ervas que trouxera consigo, tendo mais do que nunca a certeza de que uma força maior o conduzira a Erebor, pois mesmo esse detalhe não fora esquecido pelo Único._

_O menino foi banhado com a infusão durante alguns minutos. Aos poucos, o choro foi diminuindo e o pequeno pareceu dar seu último suspiro. Contudo, a falsa impressão foi debelada pelo curador que fez com que os anões percebessem que a criança apenas dormia junto a seu peito._

_- Já não arde em febre – constatou o avô ao tomar o neto em seus braços._

_- Repita esse banho uma vez por dia durante uma semana – recomendou o senhor de Valfenda entregando a Balin um frasco – e garanto que crescerá tão forte quanto seus antepassados._

_Thrór levantou os olhos em direção ao eldar que guardava em sua bolsa os apetrechos que utilizara. Elrond mirou o Rei. A criança dormia tranquilamente nos braços do avô. O elfo aproximou-se levando lentamente a mão à cabeça do pequenino e sussurrando palavras que os anões não conseguiram compreender._

_- Balin! – chamou o rei – vá á sala do tesouro e providencie um pagamento à altura pelos serviços prestados pelo senhor Elrond de Valfenda._

_O Lorde Elfo ergueu os olhos. Thrór pode ver em seu rosto que o eldar pareceu não se agradar de sua decisão._

_-É nosso costume – retrucou o anão – peço que não se ofenda. Nossos modos podem ser diferentes dos seus, todavia garanto que as intenções por trás deles são as melhores possíveis._

'_Palavras de um rei', refletiu o curador._

_- Neste caso – explicou elfo – peço que compreenda que não é meu costume exercer meu ofício em troca de pagamento. Sem dúvida há aqueles de vivem disso e são muito dignos do que recebem. Quanto a mim, o faço pelo chamado e pelo dom que recebi de Ilúvatar. Não me é lícito ser pago. _

_- Entendo – disse o anão – todavia, creio que não ofenderá ao Único se aceitar, a título de gratidão, o que passo às suas mãos agora – concluiu retirando de um dos dedos um anel de ouro cravejado de safiras e depositando nas mãos do curador – está em minha família há várias gerações. _

_O olhar de Thrór, antes que seu argumento, convenceu Elrond a aceitar a joia. Este fechou os dedos por sobre a peça trazendo-a junto ao peito._

_- Guardarei-o com honra – disse o eldar._

_Thrór assentiu._

_- Quando já puder entender – completou o rei – meu neto saberá que tem para com o senhor uma dívida de gratidão._

_Elrond suspirou. 'Anões e sua mania de converterem tudo em dívidas'. O senhor de Valfenda jamais permitiria que alguém crescesse já se crendo seu devedor. _

_- Se me permite, mestre anão, gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido._

_- Que seja._

_- Também faz parte de meus costumes envolver o mínimo de pessoas possível sobre meu ofício de curador. Convém que somente os pais da criança saibam que estive aqui a fim de cuidar do pequeno. Estou certo de que conseguirão dar uma explicação plausível àqueles que me viram adentrando o interior da fortaleza. Tampouco ao menino cabe saber sobre minha participação em um momento tão tenro de sua existência. Seria possível que eu fosse atendido em minha solicitação?_

_Thrór estreitou os olhos. 'Costumes estranhos têm estes elfos', pensou._

_- Se é esta sua vontade, senhor Elrond, ela será cumprida._

_O eldar assentiu._

_- Devo ir agora – disse fazendo uma reverência._

_- Como queira – respondeu o rei – Balin, por favor, conduza o senhor Elrond até a saída e diga a quem quiser ouvir que ele, em nome de Thranduil,veio tratar de um assunto confidencial comigo. E que eu o atendi aqui por não desejar me afastar de Thorin._

_- Sim, majestade – respondeu o conselheiro fazendo uma reverência._

_Ao ouvir o nome da criança nos lábios do rei, Balin mirou o eldar apercebendo-se de um detalhe que, até então, lhe passara despercebido._

_- Diga-me, senhor Elrond – indagou o anão – como soube do nome do menino? Tal informação não saíra sequer deste quarto ainda. Além dos pais e avós, apenas eu conhecia o nome do pequeno._

_O elfo sorriu mirando o conselheiro. Um olhar que valeu mais do que mil palavras. Balin meneou a cabeça em uma afirmativa como quem compreende um enigma. Thrór não ousou dizer palavra alguma, também ele certo sobre os dons com os quais Ilúvatar brindara seu primogênito. _

_O conselheiro acompanhou o eldar até a entrada onde Thranduil aguardava. Ao perceber a aproximação do amigo, o rei élfico voltou-se para Elrond com a expressão preocupada._

_- Como está o menino? – indagou o senhor de Mirkwood._

_- Ficará bem – respondeu o elfo moreno._

_O soberano da Floresta Escura esboçou o sorriso. Uma vida era um vida. Fosse ela obra direta de Ilúvatar ou por intermédio de Aule. O sopro vital era o mesmo._

_Os eldar despediram-se de Balin e retomaram o caminho de volta._

- Você tem o porte do seu avô. Conheci Thrór quando ele governou sob a montanha.

- É? – indagou Thórin insistindo em sua postura beligerante – ele nunca mencionou você.

Após recordações que lhe pareceram tão vivas que Elrond quase se sentiu revivendo cada momento, o eldar voltou a mirar os anões diante de si, convidando-os para o jantar. Se Thorin vivera até então sem saber sobre o ocorrido, não haveria motivo para mudar o rumo dos fatos. Após um mal-entendido no qual Glóin interpretou que tivessem sido ofendidos, já que as palavras proferidas pelo elfo foram em sindarin, os representantes do Povo de Durin aceitaram o convite.

Enquanto os anões seguiam a frente, Elrond não pode deixar de observar o varão no qual o frágil menino que ajudara se tornara, pois sabia dos percalços pelos quais Thorin conduzira seu povo. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios eldar atraindo a atenção do mago cinzento.

- Por que estou com a impressão de que perdi alguma coisa, mellon-nîn? – indagou Gandalf enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, lentamente, sem se olharem.

- Perdeu? – indagou o elfo sem perceber que passava um dos dedos por sobre um anel em uma das mãos – e você alguma vez na vida já perdeu alguma coisa, Mithrandir?

- Por certo que não – comentou o mago, observando o movimento dos dedos de Elrond – e se perco, não tardo a encontrá-lo. Falando nisso, recordo-me de já haver visto este anel em outra mão.

Elrond sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Façamos um trato, mellon-nîn – propôs Elrond – eu não lhe digo mais nada sobre histórias de anéis e você não precisa me dizer nada sobre histórias de anões em minhas terras.

- Feito – concordou Gandalf sabendo que tanto a história do anel como a dos anões seriam inevitavelmente conhecidas no devido tempo.

- Só acho interessante que ambas as histórias possuam o mesmo protagonista – comentou o mago, atraindo sobre si olhar surpreso do eldar com a boca entreaberta.

Mithrandir apenas sorriu, passando a frente de Elrond com as mãos às costas e caminhando despreocupadamente .


End file.
